


Tumblr Prompts

by TheMalteseRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalteseRose/pseuds/TheMalteseRose
Summary: Prompts I get in Tumblr. Ships may vary





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr and it turns out not half bad and decided to post it here. If any of you wanna check me out and send me prompts my blog name is rednailpolishqueen

“Shh shh, it’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe now”  
Malec  
Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath and laid back onto his office chair. As much as he loved being head of the New York institute it also came with a hell of a lot of paperwork. He picked up the pen to continue his work when suddenly a frantic knock came from the door. Alec let out a sigh.  
“Come in”  
As soon as he muttered those words his beloved sister Isabelle swung open the door so aggressively Alec thought she was going to rip it off its hinges. Izzy was panting and sweating, the look of concern on her face was so alarming that Alec shot up from his chair.  
“Woah Iz, what’s wrong?”  
“Alec quick! Magnus got hurt du- ”  
Alec didn’t even let her finish.  
“Where is he?” he demanded.  
“He’s in the med bay” Izzy replied  
Alec sprinted towards the room knocking into a few shadowhunters as well as downworlders along the way; he could hear heels clicking behind him signalling that Izzy was right behind him. He came to a halt when he reached his destination in order not to hit the doors, he moved to the side to let his sister in first.  
The sight before him made him feel as if someone wrapped his fist around his heart and squeezed it. Magnus was lying face up onto his bed, with a wet cloth onto his forehead as if to cool down a fever he had. Water from the cloth and sweat made his neck and face glossy and the dried black streaks that went downwards from his eyes were obvious signs that he was crying. His naked left shoulder that was peaking from underneath a grey blanket was wrapped in white gauze which contrasted greatly with caramel skin tone indicates that Magnus had a wound there. He couldn’t see the rest of the damage his body suffered from because it was covered by the blanket. Alec realized there was Clary as well as a Silent Brother whom he recognized as Brother Zachariah next to Magnus’ unconscious body.  
Alec sat at the foot of Magnus’ bed “How bad are the injuries?” he enquired  
“His physical injuries are under control but it seems as if he is under some sort of spell” Clary spoke. “That’s why we asked for a Silent Brother’s assistance but it seems there is nothing Brother Zachariah can do”  
Alec asked one of the million questions he had on his mind “What even happened?”  
“Izzy and I heard some rumours saying there was demon activity going on in an abandoned warehouse near the docks from some mundanes so we asked Magnus to come check it out with us” Clary answered looking down at her shoe as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever laid her eyes upon.  
“Alec” he turned around and saw Izzy with tears threatening to spill from her eyes “I am so sorry big brother. The demon was more powerful than we expected and Magnus was caught off guard.”  
Alec stood up and hugged his sister “You were only patrolling, it’s ok Iz. I don’t blame you” Alec looked at Clary “That goes for you too.”  
Clary looked somewhat relieved from that statement and gave him a small smile.  
Alec turned his attention to Brother Zachariah “What can be done to help Magnus?” he asked.  
‘Nothing’ he heard Zachariah say inside his mind ‘but wait, this is only temporary. I expect him to be his normal self within two days’  
“Thank you for your help. I think it’s best if we leave you two alone now” said Izzy.  
“I agree. We’ll walk you out the door Brother” continued Clary.  
And just like that only Alec and his boyfriend remained.  
"By the Angel Magnus" Alec muttered as he once again sat down next to his lovers sleeping body. Alec gently ran his thumb over Magnus' jaw.  
The loving gesture seemed to trouble Magnus as he leaned away from it. He squeezed his already closed eyes and inhaled deeply almost as if we was drowning and had suddenly found air. His nostrils flared when he exhaled and he turned his head in a way that his cheek was on the pillow. He started saying something slowly at first then quicker and quicker almost as if he was praying. Incredibly worried Alec leaned in to see what he was saying.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"  
What was left of Alec's heart was shattered.  
Alex laid his palm against Magnus' wrapped shoulder and unexpectedly Magnus opened his eyes. In once erratic motion Magnus jolted up from bed and took an iron hold of Alec's forearm. His cat eyes were wide and expressed great fear.  
"Magnus?" Alec whispered unsure of what to do.  
Magnus gulped, loosened his grip on Alec's forearm and slid it down onto his hand.  
"Alexander" was his response.  
"Are you ok? What happened?" Alec asked concerned but slightly relifed that Magnus was once again awake.  
"That demon...it...he...." Magnus paused. Alec remained silent waiting patiently for his dearly beloved warlock's answer.  
"I kept seeing my worst memories. It was awf-......" Magnus let out a deep breath. "It was absolutely terrifying" he finished with a broken voice.  
Alec wrapped himself around Magnus "I'm so sorry you had to go through that" and with that he gave him a peck on the lips. He rubbed his head into the crook of Magnus' shoulder in hopes of giving Magnus some comfort.  
“Shh shh, it’s okay. You’re alright. You’re safe now” Alec insisted.  
"We'll get through this Magnus" Alec replied


End file.
